Hana no Tsuki Hime
by star azura
Summary: Yang Mulia../aku masih mengingat dengan jelas mimpimu tentang negeri aman sejahtera/kisah cinta yang lama tertunda karena misi seumur hidup/pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan untuk melenyapkan penghalang terakhi Hana no Tsuki Hime/spesial request dari hannavali975/semoga kamu suka ya...
1. Chapter 1

Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak menatap mata indah itu, mata biru sedalam lautan. Naruto selalu suka melihat perasaan sang pemilik yang tersimpan didalamnya. Mata yang selalu memancarkan harapan. Dan satu harapan yang jelas tampak adalah harapan untuk bisa kembali melihat dirinya walau lisan sang gadis menyangkalnya.

"Jangan menunduk," itu lah kenapa Naruto melarang sang gadis menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi toh gadis itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam hingga menyembunyikan mata indahnya,"Hamba tidak berani, Yang Mulia."

"Ini perintah," titah Naruto yang mulai berjalan mendekat, perlahan mengulurkan tangannya meraih rambut panjang sang gadis yang terasa lembut ditangannya dan mulai menghirup aroma yang dia rindukan. Tapi sang gadis tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Naruto menyeringai. Gadis ini tak menepis tangannya, itu bukti yang cukup bagi Naruto bahwa ia pun merindukannya. "Kenapa kau pergi, Ino?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini dia mencoba menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah sang gadis yang dia panggil -Ino- itu.

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, Yang Mulia," Ino menahan gerakan tangan Naruto yang hendak membelai wajahnya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya marah dan menghempaskannya kebawah. Berani sekali Ino menolaknya.

"APA YANG TIDAK BOLEH AKU LAKUKAN!" bentak Naruto.

/

.

/

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto - sensei**

 **^_^Hana no Tsuki Hime^_^**

 **By : Star Azura**

 **Untuk kesenangan semata..Asyiik** **menuang khayalan**

 **Spesial request dari Hannavali795**

 **Warning : 2Shoot, OOC, full dialog, typos, mainstream and others**

 **DLDR**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **/**

 **.**

 **/**

Naruto menggertakkan giginya hingga rahangnya mengeras, dengan kasar dia meraih kepala Ino mencengkram tulang pipi Ino ,menengadahkannya memaksa Ino melihatnya hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat. Ino bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Naruto yang memburu karena marah. Sedangkan para pelayan yang duduk didepan kamar langsung berdiri karena terkejut dengan suara gaduh dari dalam kamar rajanya, namun begitu mereka tak berani membuka pintu geser itu. Mereka tidak akan masuk kekamar sang raja jika tak ada perintah.

Mereka lama berdiam diri dalam posisi yang sama, Naruto memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah Ino. Tapi sayang Ino bersikeras tak ingin melihat Naruto, dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain.

Tes…tes…

Ino merasakan air mata yang menetes kewajahnya. Naruto menangis. Mati-matian Ino menahan diri untuk tak peduli. Jika dia luluh kali ini, maka dia takkan bisa pergi. Dia takkan mampu pergi lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu, Ino" lirih Naruto perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Ino.

Hati Ino tersayat, dia terluka melihat kondisi Naruto. Tidak. Naruto tak boleh terpuruk seperti ini. Dia seorang Raja kini. Seluruh negeri bersandar padanya. Namun, kemana Naruto harus bersandar? Bukankah Naruto juga bisa merasa lelah? Ingin sekali Ino merengkuh tubuhnya, mengelus punggungnya, mengecup nadinya dan berkata 'Aku percaya, jika itu kau semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu'. Tapi tentu saja Ino takkan melakukan itu, tak bisa dan tak boleh. Karena itu yang bisa Ino lakukan hanya diam membiarkan Naruto melepaskan semua bebannya.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Ino," Naruto menghirup perpotongan leher Ino. Menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik disekujur tubuh. Ino menegang dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Hal itu tentu saja dirasakan oleh Naruto, dia tersenyum tipis. Tangannya perlahan melingkari pinggang ramping Ino untuk menariknya mendekat.

"Hentikan!" Ino tersentak dan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto. "Yang Mulia," tambahnya sambil mengambil posisi berlutut hormat. Ino akan hanyut terbuai jika membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan aktivfitasnya.

Naruto memandang murka pada Ino. Matanya menyipit tajam namun masih mengeluarkan air mata. Gadis ini telah menghancurkan dirinya hingga berkeping-keping. Tidakkah dia tau?

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani menolakku?" geram Naruto. Ino diam tidak menjawab. Suasana semakin hening membenarkan posisi duduknya, melipat satu kakinya dan meletakkan lengannya diatas lututnya yang ditekuk. Dia duduk dengan berwibawa. Matanya memandang tajam Ino yang masih dalam posisi bersujud padanya. Naruto sama sekali tak ada niat menyuruh Ino menegakkan kepalanya.

"Yang mulia," panggil suara dari luar pintu memecah keheningan didalam ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino.

"Yang mulia Permaisuri datang ingin menemui Yang Mulia," jawab sang pelayan tanpa berani membuka pintu. Naruto tak langsung menjawab, masih diam pada posisinya. Dia bisa melihat Ino menegang.

"Persilahkan dia masuk," titah Naruto. Sang pelayan mengeratkan jari-jarinya yang saling bertaut, seolah bisa merasakan ketegangan yang ada didalam. Pelayan itu memundurkan langkahnya untuk mempersilahkan sang permaisuri masuk. Matanya melirik sang permaisuri yang berjalan anggun dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya. Pelayan lain membukakan pintu dengan perlahan. Sedangkan dibelakang permaisuri ada pelayan yang membawa meja nampan lengkap dengan perlengkapan minum teh dan kue manis.

"Kalian semua menjauhlah dari pintu!" titah permaisuri sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dan melihat Naruto -sang raja- sedang duduk diatas lantai kayu tanpa alas dengan wajah murka. Tatapannya tajam menusuk pada seorang wanita yang masih bersujud begitu dalam. Naruto bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya saat sang permaisuri mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan diikuti para pelayan yang membawa nampan meja yang langsung keluar setelah meletakkannya.

Sang permaisuri tak merasa heran dengan keberadaan wanita dikamar sang raja. Karena Naruto biasa memanggil Geisha untuk menghibur diri. Apalagi saat mereka sedang diluar istana seperti saat ini. Tapi toh permaisuri akan langsung mengetahui hal itu dari para pelayan dan datang saat hampir tengah malam untuk mengusir sang Geisha. Tapi sejujurnya baru kali ini wanita yang telah menjadi permaisuri selama tiga tahun itu mendapati suasana yang terasa mencekam. Biasanya ketika masuk dia akan menemukan pemandangan seorang Geisha yang memijat bahu Naruto dengan genit sedangkan Naruto asik membaca gulungan laporan daerah.

"Yang mulia," panggil sang permaisuri lembut setelah pelayan keluar dan menutup pintu. Naruto menggulirkan matanya melihat sang permaisuri tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Mau tak mau sang permaisuri bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sang Geisha hingga Raja tampak sangat murka padanya?

"Apa yang membawamu kesini Permaisuri?" tanya Naruto. Nadanya begitu dingin.

"Aku datang untuk menemani malam anda yang mulia" jawab permaisuri Sara lantang. Mendengar hal itu Ino menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya, menggerakkan lututnya menghadap sang permaisuri.

"Hormat hamba yang mulia permaisuri," salam Ino. Kakinya bergerak dibalik Yukatanya untuk berdiri dengan tangan yang saling bertaut terselip dilengan bajunya. Permaisuri Sara menatap Ino, baik sikap, dandanan maupun pakaiannya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia seorang Geisha. Biasanya seorang Geisha tak menunjukkan rasa hormat dan sedikit angkuh, memakai bedak tebal, hiasan rambut yang khas, dan Kimono satu lapis yang bagian kerahnya sengaja dibuat rendah. Sedangkan wanita didepannya hanya memakai Yukata dengan rambut panjang yang diikat rendah. Layaknya seorang pelayan penginapan.

"Hamba mohon diri yang mulia" Ino hendak melangkah mundur menuju pintu.

'SYUUUT…KREEK' sebuah sumpit tiba-tiba melayang kearah kaki Ino, menancap tepat dicelah pintu yang belum sempat dibuka Ino. Kedua tangan Ino terhenti diudara. Permaisuri Sara mengerutkan dahinya dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu keluar dari ruangan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah mengintimidasi. Permaisuri Sara yang merasa heran melihat bergantian pada Naruto dan Ino. Suasana hening sesaat. Sampai Naruto bergerak untuk berdiri dan kembali mendudukan diri bersila ditempat yang memang disediakan untuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Permaisuri? Bukankah kau datang untuk menuangkan teh untukku?" tanya Naruto. Permaisuri Sara yang masih keheranan hanya mampu berjalan kearah Naruto, duduk disebelahnya dan mulai menuangkan teh kedalam sebuah gelas kecil.

"Bagaimana harimu dipenginapan ini? Apa mereka melayanimu dengan baik?" tanya Naruto. Nada suaranya tegas berwibawa seperti yang biasa Sara dengar.

"Hmm. Mereka semua menyiapkan keperluanku dengan sangat baik. Lagipula penginapan ini sangat indah dengan adanya taman bunga disekitarnya" jawab Sara dengan nada lembut. Dia merangsek merapatkan duduknya dengan Naruto.

"Taman bunga?" tanya Naruto menyambut bahu Sara dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ya! Anda lihat rangkaian bunga itu Yang Mulia?," tunjuk Sara pada bunga yang tertata indah dalam sebuah pot kecil ditengah meja nampan tempat teh yang dibawanya. "Itu bunga yang aku petik dari taman itu. Aku menyuruh pelayan untuk merangkainya. Cantik bukan?" ujar Sara. Naruto melirik sekilas bunga itu, Dia menyeringai, karena menduga siapa yang merawat taman dan merangkai bunga itu hingga mampu membuat Sara terpukau.

"Ya, itu sangat indah. Persis seperti rangkaian bunga yang sering aku lihat dulu," Naruto melirik Ino yang masih diam mematung dengan wajah menghadap pintu keluar. Tangannya memegang ujung pintu. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menggeser pintu itu dan keluar. Menyadari arah tatapan mata naruto, Sara ikut menjatuhkan netranya pada sosok wanita itu.

"Kenapa Anda tidak membiarkannya keluar saja Yang Mulia?" Sara mengecup pipi Naruto hingga suara kecupannya terdengar ditelinga Ino karena heningnya tempat itu. "Tidakkah dia hanya menganggu keintiman kita?" tanya Sara. Permaisuri itu memang mulai merasa kesal dan tak leluasa.

Naruto memegang kepala Sara dan mengecup keningnya dengan suara kecupan yang keras, tapi matanya tak lepas dari Ino hingga gerakan kecil tangan Ino yang semakin menekan pintu geser itu tak luput darinya. Dia menyeringai dan sengaja mengecup lagi kening Sara. Sementara tanpa suara maupun isakan, air mata Ino yang sejak tadi menggenang menetes perlahan. Syukurnya dia menghadap pintu membelakangi Naruto dan Sara yang Ino duga sedang bercumbu. Dalam hati Ino memaki dirinya sendiri yang seolah tak berdaya dihadapan Naruto.

Bukankah seharusnya dia buka saja pintu itu dan berjalan keluar tanpa rasa takut? Toh larangan itu hanya datang dari Naruto, orang yang dulu begitu bodoh dan konyol. Tapi kenapa hanya diserang dengan sebuah sumpit saja dia merasa begitu tertekan? Padahal Ino bisa saja dengan mudah menangkis serangan lanjutan yang mungkin akan dilancarkan Naruto kalau dia tetap keluar. Kenapa Ino malah mematung ditempatnya dan mendengarkan Naruto dan permaisurinya bercumbu mesra?

"Jadi kau merasa terganggu, hm?" tanya Naruto. Sara menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto melengkungkan senyum dibibirnya, tapi tak tampak ramah sedikitpun,"Apa kau pikir kedatanganmu tidak mengangguku, Permaisuri Sara?" tanya Naruto datar. Sara membelalakkan matanya dengan sindiran langsung Naruto. Walaupun Naruto tidak pernah menyukai kunjungannya kekamarnya, tapi Naruto tidak pernah mengusir ataupun mengatakan sesuatu yang sungguh menjatuhkan harga dirinya seperti saat ini.

Sara langsung menjauhkan tubuhya dari dekapan Naruto. Memandang tak percaya pria itu. "Apa maksud Anda yang mulia?" tanya Sara marah.

"Aku merasa terganggu dengan kedatanganmu," kata Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Menusuk seperti tatapannya pada Sara. Permaisuri itu balas menantang tatapan Naruto, namun sayang pandangan Naruto terlalu tajam dan mengintimidasi.

Menyadari Naruto sedang mengusirnya, dengan kesal Sara beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya menuju pintu. Berdiri dihadapan wanita yang menghalangi jalannya.

"MINGGIR KAU!" bentak Sara keras. Ino terlonjak dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan kepala menunduk dalam hingga Sara sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Apalagi poni pirangnya menutupi wajah itu.

"Buka pintunya!" perintah Sara pada pelayan yang langsung berlari ketika mendengar suaranya yang keras. Pelayan itu langsung membuka pintu sesuai perintah Sara. Sebelum keluar Sara berbalik menghadap Naruto,"Aku tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, Yang Mulia! Kau melukai harga diriku! Kau selalu melukainya" ujar Sara dengan bibir bergetar. Air mata keluar dari matanya yang berkilat marah. Rahangnya mengeras. Sedangkan Naruto tetap memandangnya datar sampai Sara benar-benar keluar sambil membanting pintu geser.

Naruto mengalihkan matanya pada Ino. Dengan posisinya yang masih duduk dengan gagahnya dan Ino berdiri menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi Ino yang basah dengan air mata yang masih menggantung didagunya. Seketika raut wajah Naruto melembut. Dia tersenyum lega dan bahagia.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Ino. Merengkuh lembut tubuh Ino kedalam pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu dia rindukan beberapa tahun ini.

"Hiks..hiks.." Ino mulai mengeluarkan isakannya. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut menangis.

 ** _Betapa mereka sebenarnya saling merindukan._**

 ** _Setelah sekian lama hanya bisa berkirim pandang lewat bulan._**

 ** _Hingga saat bertemu tak ada kata yang bisa diucapkan._**

 ** _Air mata yang menetes dari dua perindu lah yang menjadi penyampai pesan._**

 ** _Untuk mengungkapkan cinta yang lama terpendam._**

"Kumohon, jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi,.." Ino mengeluarkan suaranya dengan susah payah, " ..Naruto." pinta Ino. Desiran hangat seketika menjalari hati Naruto ketika Ino menyebut namanya bukan dengan panggilan 'Yang Mulia'.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau kau tidak ada disampingku," ungkap Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki perasaan kalau aku kehilangan hatiku?" tanya Naruto mengarah pada rasa kehilangannya ketika Ino tiba-tiba menghilang.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

 _Flash back On_

 _Seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun mengerang frustasi. Kini dia tengah dipaksa memakai Hakama berlapis jubah yang indah oleh seorang gadis seusianya. Dengan cekatan gadis itu melilitkan sabuk dipinggang sang pemuda dari depan, tangannya mengitari pinggang pemuda itu untuk memastikan sabuk itu berada pada posisi yang sesuai. Sang pemuda menyeringai sebelum tiba-tiba dia menurunkan tangannya yang diangkat keatas untuk meraih pinggang gadis yang sejak tadi mengabaikan keluhannya. Menarik tubuh gadis itu menempel ketubuhnya. Sang gadis yang terkejut menjatuhkan sabuk panjang yang sedang dililitkannya hingga membuat ikatan pada jubah sang pemuda yang tengah dibuatnya terlepas lagi._

 _"Apa-apaan kau Naruto?" jengkel si gadis memukul dada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Naruto._

 _"Siapa suruh kau terus mengabaikanku, Ino?" rajuk si pemuda._

 _"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengeluh, seorang calon raja tidak boleh mengeluh!" omel Ino._

 _"Aku tidak ingin menjadi raja" tolak Naruto._

 _"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mengatakan itu Naruto!" bentak Ino._

 _"Aku tidak ingin menjadi raja tanpa seorang ratu" seru Naruto tersenyum kearah Ino. Dia menaikkan salah satu tangannya ketengkuk Ino, lalu menurunkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir ranum Ino. Terus memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk Ino hingga gadis itu tak mampu menahan lenguhannya,"Ah..hmhh" walupun tangan kecil si gadis masih sadar untuk berusaha mendorong tubuh pria yang sedang menikmati bibirnya._

 _"Jadilah ratu-ku, Ino" bisik Naruto ditelinga Ino yang masih terengah._

 _"hn..hn.." gadis itu hanya bisa mengguman tak jelas dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk. Naruto tersenyum jahil, menyingkap rambut Ino dan menghisap bagian belakang leher gadis cantik itu hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan._

 _"Cu..cukup. hah..hah.." Ino setengah mati berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Cepat pakai sabukmu, Naruto!" perintah si gadis. Dengan gerakan ahli Naruto mengikat sendiri sabuknya tanpa kesulitan. Ino mengerjabkan matanya kagum._

 _"Ck. Darimana kau belajar hal itu?" tanya Ino kesal._

 _"Eh? Aku sudah biasa pakai Hakama sejak kecil" jawab Naruto enteng. Ino menyipitkan matanya kesal. Lantas untuk apa dia bersusah-susah memakaikannya tadi sampai-sampai memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk menyerangnya._

 _"Kalau begitu keluarlah sekarang. Upacara penobatanmu akan segera dilakukan" Ino tersenyum lembut. Dia merapikan kembali jubah kerajaan yang dikenakan Naruto. Mengambil kain pengikat kepala diatas meja, mengusap simbol kerajaan yang dia sulam sendiri penuh rasa haru. Naruto tersenyum dan tanpa aba-aba menundukkan kepalanya agar Ino bisa mengikatkan kain itu. Dengan bangga Ino mengikatnya rapi didahi Naruto, agar saat topi mahkota raja yang akan diletakkan diatas kepala Naruto bertahta gagah dikepala Raja baru Konoha._

 _Ino memegang kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium khidmad dahi Naruto tepat pada sulaman simbol kerajaan Konoha. Siapa sangka, teman seperguruannya yang selalu bertingkah bodoh dan sangat konyol akan menjadi seorang raja. Siapa sangka, anak malang yang terbuang itu kini menjadi penguasa tertinggi negeri ini._

 _"Ino"_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Aku sungguh takut" Naruto kembali menggerakkan tangannya merengkuh tubuh Ino. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Ino._

 _Ino balas memeluk Naruto hangat dan berkata,"Aku percaya, jika itu kau semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu" mata Ino berubah sayu dibalik punggung Naruto. Dia mengatakan itu padahal dia tau hari esok tak akan sama lagi baginya dan Naruto._

 _"Hn. Teruslah mendukungku, Ratuku" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya setelah mengecup lembut nadi dileher Ino. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya mantab menuju area penobatan diiringi segeromloan pengawal dan pelayan yang sudah menantinya sejak tadi. Ino menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai begitu rombongan itu menjauh pergi._

 _"Kau merusak misimu, Ino" ungkap suara pria dari balik pintu. Ino membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan isakannya._

 _"Karena itu aku harus menjalankan misiku.." pria itu muncul dihadapan Ino. Dia memakai topeng, tapi Ino sangat mengenali suara itu,"..untuk menyingkirkanmu!" lanjutnya. Ino semakin terisak._

 _"Aku mengerti..!" sahut Ino berusaha untuk tegar, "..Shika"_

 _Flashback Off_

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Dengan penuh kerinduan Naruto mencium bibir Ino, terus dan terus tanpa ada niat melepasnya. Menyesapnya, menyatukan lidah mereka hingga saliva keduanya menyatu dan mengalir membasahi dagu hingga leher mereka. Dari posisi berdiri hingga setengah berbaring karena sensasi kerinduan melemahkan otot-otot kaki Ino. Deru nafas dan desahan keduanya hanya karena ciuman yang bertahun sudah tak mereka lakukan bahkan begitu keras karena tak ada yang berniat menahannya hingga terdengar sampai dibalik pintu. Sang kepala pelayan yang untuk pertama kalinya mendengar hal ini dari balik pintu kamar sang raja, mengambil inisiatif untuk memberi isyarat mundur menjauh sejauh telinga tak bisa lagi mendengar pada seluruh pelayan dan pengawal yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Menahan malu dan mungkin khawatir karena yang berada didalam bukanlah permaisuri mereka.

Baik Ino maupun Naruto, terengah-engah dengan wajah merah kehabisan nafas. "Aku tak menyangka ciuman bisa menguras begitu banyak energiku. Ck. Sial. Apa aku selemah ini?" umpat Naruto kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hahahaha" Ino tertawa mendengar kekesalan Naruto. "Itu karena yang kau lakukan hanya duduk dibelakang meja, Naruto" ejek Ino.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau sekarang kau lebih hebat dariku?"

"Kurasa begitu,"

"Kheh. Kau bahkan masih belum bisa mengalahkan lidahku" ejek Naruto.

"Diam kau! Baka!" Ino membalik badannya membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum memandang punggung Ino, dia merangsek mendekat dan mendekapnya. "Seorang ratu tak seharusnya mengatakan itu pada rajanya" Ino tersenyum kecut mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Naruto" panggil Ino lembut.

"Hn?" jawab Naruto dalam sebuah gumaman. Dia tengah menikmati aroma perpotongan leher Ino.

"Kumohon. Perlakukanlah Permaisuri Sara dengan baik" pinta Ino sembari meremas lembut tangan Naruto yang melingkari tubuhnya. Naruto menghentikan aksinya, dia tak terlalu senang dengan permohonan Ino.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu?" Nada suara Naruto jelas menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Naruto,"Kalau kau belum bisa mencintainya sebagai istrimu. Maka hormatilah dia sebagai permaisurimu."

Naruto menyeringai,"Hanya ada satu orang untuk aku cintai. Dan aku hanya memiliki satu ratu untuk kuhormati" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan menghujam mata Ino.

Ino tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tapi matanya menangis sedih. "Sadarlah Naruto" Ino melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan berdiri merapikan pakaian serta rambutnya yang berantakan ketika mereka berciuman tadi. Dan Naruto tak menyukai apa yang Ino lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dinginnya.

Ino balas menatap dingin Naruto. Melipat tangannya dan menyelipkannya kedalam lengan bajunya. Berdiri tegak lalu membungkuk hormat pada Naruto,"Hamba mohon undur diri yang mulia," Ino mundur beberapa langkah dan berbalik membuka pintu tanpa ragu.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Ino" lirih Naruto yang tetap terduduk ditempatnya. Wajahnya jelas menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Ino menundukkan kepala singkat,"Anda berhak membenci dan menghukum hamba, Yang Mulia" jawab Ino dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ino melirik para pelayan dan pengawal yang masih terjaga dengan setia tak jauh dari kamar raja mereka ketika dia berjalan dengan tenang melewati mereka. Ino bisa merasakan pandangan penasaran mereka walaupun tak ditunjukkan secara langsung. Tapi Ino mencoba mengabaikannya dan berlalu pergi kembali kekamarnya sendiri dibagian luar bangunan penginapan.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Tujuan utama Naruto kepenginapan yang ada di desa ini memang untuk menemui Ino. Setelah membiarkan Ino berada jauh darinya selama bertahun-tahun, setengah tahun lalu barulah dia meminta informasi tentang keberadaan Ino dari seorang prajurit kepercayaannya. Shikamaru. Namun tampaknya lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil dikelabui oleh kedua manusia itu. Karena tanpa mencaripun sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah mengetahui dimana Ino sejak kepergiannya dari istana empat tahun lalu tepat dihari penobatan Naruto sebagai raja.

Dua orang yang berasal dari kelompok bawah tanah penjaga tahta raja tanpa nama. Shikamaru dan Ino. Telah diperintahkan untuk menjalankan misi seumur hidup diatas permukaan. Misi mereka dimulai saat kudeta terjadi pada Raja sebelumnya, beberapa orang jendral dan bangsawan membangun aliansi untuk menjatuhkan sang raja yang mereka anggap justru hanya membawa kesengsaraan bagi rakyat. Melihat huru hara dikerajaan kelompok bawah tanah itu secara diam-diam menugaskan beberapa mata-mata yang tak saling kenal satu sama lain kecuali mereka berada dalam satu misi. Karena setiap orang akan mengemban misi yang berbeda dengan visi yang sama. Mengembalikan dan menjaga tahta raja yang sempat direbut kepada garis keturunan pendiri kerajaan Konoha. Dan orang itu adalah Naruto Namikaze. Satu-satunya orang yang dalam darahnya mengalir darah murni leluhur mereka setelah bocah itu berhasil selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan dan menjadi anak yang terbuang. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto kecil senantiasa berada dalam pengawasan kelompok bawah tanah yang bersumpah mendudukkannya kembali diatas kursi raja.

Ino sebagai putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi, salah satu pemimpin kelompok bawah tanah didaulat sebagai pengendali pikiran Naruto. Karena kecerdasan dan kemampuan bela dirinya yang sudah terasah sejak dia berusia 7 tahun. Maka pada usia 12 tahun dia diutus untuk mengawasi Naruto, mengajarinya berbagai hal dan mengendalikan sikap liar Naruto. Sedangkan Shikamaru, didaulat menjadi bayangan yang harus menyamarkan setiap tindakan Ino. Dia bertugas melindungi Ino dari belakang atau maju kedepan Ino untuk menyingkirkan penghalang.

Ino menjalankan misinya dengan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Tak mudah mendapat kepercayaan dari Naruto. Apalagi sampai mampu menjinakkan sikap pemberontak dan keras kepala yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Karena dibalik tingkahnya yang tampak bodoh dan ceroboh, sejatinya Naruto adalah pemuda jenius yang dapat dengan mudah memahami segala kejahatan tersembunyi. Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa kehendaknya sendiri. Begitulah karakter alami yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Karena itu Ino berusaha keras agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan sampai Naruto dinobatkan sebagai Raja baru Konoha. Ino bahkan mencoba mengikat Naruto dengan menjerat hatinya agar tetap dibawah kendalinya, tapi sial baginya tindakan Ino itu malah merusak misi sempurnanya. Hatinya ikut terlilit dalam tali tak kasat mata yang digunakannya untuk mengikat hati Naruto.

"Shika! Bunuh aku!" pinta Ino ketika dia sampai dikamarnya yang terlihat kosong. Tapi Ino tau, sejak dia keluar dari ruangan Naruto, Shikamaru sudah mengikutinya.

"Baiklah,"

' _Sreet….'_ dalam hitungan detik sebilah katana sudah terhunus siap menyayat leher Ino.

Ino tak bergerak. Mata birunya menatap kelamnya mata hitam milik Shikamaru yang seolah siap menelannya kedalam kegelapan tak berujung. Shikamaru memandang Ino dengan tatapan malas namun percayalah kau akan gentar dengan hasrat membunuh yang tersembunyi jauh didalamnya, dia lalu berkata dengan santai,"Tapi sebelum aku membunuhmu. Bisakah kau beri tau apa yang harus kulakukan setelah kau mati?" Shikamaru menelengkan kepalanya sedikit kekiri. Ino masih dalam posisinya, matanya pun masih memandang wajah santai Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum sendu, mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya dipipi kiri Shikamaru. Air matanya kembali menetes. Ino tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Misi seumur hidup yang ditugaskan pada mereka menutup pintu kebahagiaan, hampir tak ada celah meski hanya impian.

"Shika. Kau ingat saat umur 8 tahun. Kau pernah membawaku kabur dari rumah. Kau sangat marah waktu itu, jadi aku diam saja saat kau seenaknya menyeretku dan membawaku entah kemana. Waktu itu kau bilang 'Ino kau tenang saja, mereka tidak akan menemukan kita disini'. Tapi satu jam kemudian orang tuamu datang membopong kita pulang. Hahahaha…" Ino tertawa geli mengingatnya.

"Hahahah.." Shikamaru pun ikut tertawa renyah, kalau orang tidak melihat katana yang sedang dihunuskan Shikamaru dileher Ino, maka mereka akan menyangka mereka sedang bercanda tawa. "Kau benar. Aku bodoh sekali waktu itu. Padahal aku pikir kita sudah pergi sangat jauh. Tapi ternyata kita masih berada disekitar hutan Nara."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu marah waktu itu, sampai misi ini diberikan padaku 4 tahun kemudian" Seluruh saraf Ino terasa lemas,"Andai saja waktu itu kau benar-benar membawaku pergi jauh dan mereka tak pernah bisa menemukanku." sesal Ino.

Shikamaru tersenyum,"Kata 'andai' tak akan mengubah keadaan."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dulu. Aku bahkan selalu bermimpi menikah denganmu ketika kita dewasa kelak."

 _'Dulu'_ ulang Shikamaru dalam hati. Dia tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Terimakasih untuk mimpi indah itu." Shikamaru mengatakannya datar seolah dia tak pernah merasakan hal yang sama. "Sekarang saatnya kita bangun dan menghadapi kenyataan" Shikamaru menguatkan pegangannya pada gagang katananya.

Ino mengangguk,"Kalau begitu bantu aku keluar dari mimpi buruk ini" Ino memejamkan mata memberi isyarat pada Shikamaru untuk menebaskan katananya yang sejak tadi sudah melintang dileher Ino. Shikamaru memandang wajah Ino yang sudah siap untuk mati.

"Kau tau. Aku tak pernah menyesal menjalankan misi ini. Karena Naruto menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai Raja. Hanya dalam waktu empat tahun dia telah banyak merubah Konoha. Dia memang pria yang hebat." puji Shikamaru.

"Hmm.. Tapi kupikir kita masih lebih hebat darinya. Kita selalu berhasil mengelabuinya," sangkal Ino. Matanya masih terpejam, membiarkan dirinya mendengar cerita Shikamaru untuk terakhir kalinya.

Shikamaru tersenyum lelah,"Kau salah! Dia lah yang berhasil mengelabui kita" Ino mengerutkan alisnya. Dia membuka matanya kembali menatap oniks Shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sejak empat tahun lalu aku mulai bekerja untuknya. Aku menyingkirkan semua bibit-bibit pengkhianat termasuk…" ujar Shikamaru menjawab rasa penasaran Ino. "..merancang konspirasi menggulingkan permaisuri boneka para pejabat" tambahnya.

"Shika, kau!" Ino tak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Sejak awal Naruto sudah tau rencana kita. Dan memanfaatkan kita. Dia tau persis tujuanmu mendekatinya. Dia hanya pura-pura bodoh dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mencuri hatimu….dariku."

"Shi-"

"Aku lengah dan kalah!" potong Shikamaru sebelum Ino mengatakan apapun. Dia menurunkan katananya dengan kepala menunduk. "Seperti pecundang aku hanya bisa melihat harta berhargaku dicuri." Ino membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Semua begitu menyesakkan baginya.

"Untuk itu…" tegas Shikamaru. Dia berlutut dihadapan Ino layaknya seorang ksatria yang siap menyerahkan nyawanya. Katana masih tergenggam ditangan kanannya yang menumpu pada lututnya yang tegak,"Jadilah Ratu negeri ini!" pinta Shikamaru sungguh-sungguh.

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan, Shika" seluruh tubuh Ino gemetar. " kita hentikan misi ini. Kumohon." lirih Ino. Dia mulai terisak lagi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

'CRAAAASSHH…' suara pedang yang ditusukkan tepat kejantung.

Ino membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi terluka. Mulutnya terbuka tertutup mengambil nafas. Dadanya sesak sekali. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Kakinya terasa lemas sampai dia terjatuh dilantai, menumpu seluruh tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar diatas darah segar yang menggenang seketika. "Shi..SHIKAAAAAAA. Hiks..hiks…"

Shikamaru terkapar dilantai karena menusukkan katananya ke jantungnya sendiri hingga tembus ke punggungnya. "Mi..misi te..terakhirku se..selesai."

"Shikaaaaa" Ino tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa terus menjeritkan nama Shikamaru pilu.

"Ba..bangunlah ne..geri ini.. bersama Na..ru..to." Shikamaru semakin kehabisan nafas. Pandangannya memburam. Perlahan sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup untuk selamanya, Shikamaru masih bisa tersenyum hanya dengan membayangkan Ino mengenakan pakaian Ratu.

 ** _Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas impianmu tentang negeri makmur sejahtera._**

 ** _Rakyatnya hidup aman dan damai bersama._**

 ** _Pemimpinnya arif bijaksana._**

 ** _Negeri yang terus berkembang disegala bidang._**

 ** _Pendidikan diberikan pada seluruh warga tanpa pandang bulu._**

 ** _Aku tau kau terus merindu negeri itu._**

 ** _Cintaku… Ratuku._**

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

…bersambung..

* * *

 **Kita seringkali merasa iri dengan kehidupan para bangsawan**

 **Istana megah, pakaian indah, makanan lezat dan para pelayan setia yang siap melakukan apa saja**

 **Tapi tanyakan sekali saja, pernahkah mereka tertawa bebas tanpa beban**

 **Pernahkah kita bertanya tentang…**

 **Cinta yang mereka inginkan?**

 **By : Star Azura**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto berdiri disudut koridor lantai dua penginapan, para pelayan ikut berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Pandangan Naruto jatuh pada sebuah bangunan kecil diluar pagar penginapan, matanya tampak sayu saat sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar teriakan memilukan gadis yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Teriakan itu sekaligus menandakan misi terakhir yang diberikannya pada prajurit kepercayaannya telah berhasil diselesaikan dengan sangat baik.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas lega. Namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia pun juga terluka. Sama seperti gadisnya saat ini disana. Mereka kehilangan teman yang paling dipercaya. Egoiskah dia?

/

.

/

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto - sensei**

 **^_^Hana no Tsuki Hime ^_^**

 **By : Star Azura**

 **Untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Asyiik menuang khayalan**

 **Warning : 2Shoot, OOC, full dialog, typos, mainstream and others**

 **DLDR**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **/**

 **.**

 **/**

 _Flash back On.._

 _"Bagus! Kau memang yang terbaik, Shika" puji Naruto ketika Shikamaru melaporkan hasil misinya. Semua berjalan dengan baik, semua orang yang berusaha memanipulasi kekuasaannya dan mencari keuntungan pribadi telah disingkirkan. Termasuk semua orang yang menggunakan permaisuri Sara sebagai boneka untuk mencampuri peraturan istana._

 _"Sekarang, aku hanya butuh seorang Ratu untuk menemaniku" kata Naruto. "Dan kau tau hanya ada satu Ratu yang ku akui" Naruto menatap tajam Shikamaru, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tanpa segan Shikamaru membalas tatapan Naruto sang Raja dengan pandangan menantang._

 _"Buktikan kalau 'dia' benar-benar mencintaimu" tantang Shikamaru._

 _"Apa imbalannya kalau aku berhasil membuktikannya?" tanya Naruto menerima tantangan Shikamaru._

 _Shikamaru menyeringai,"Akan kusingkirkan 'orang terakhir' yang menghalangi jalannya menjadi Ratumu" jawabnya tanpa keraguan._

 _Naruto memandangnya dingin,"Itu berarti aku harus kehilangan prajurit terbaikku?"_

 _"Kupikir itu harga yang cukup pantas untuk mendapat seorang Ratu"_

 _"Baiklah. Akan kubuktikan"_

 _"Akan kulakukan"_

 _Naruto dan Shikamaru sepakat._

 _Flash back Off…_

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai menunjukkan cahaya fajar. Menyinari negeri yang berada dibawah kepemimpinannya dengan cahaya kemerahan, sewarna dengan darah yang tertumpah didalamnya. Masih adakah nyawa yang harus dikorbankan untuk menjalankan kekuasaannya.

"Shikamaru. Aku mengaku kalah!" Gumam Naruto. "Misimu memang selalu sempurna" pujinya. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya dengan angkuh.

"Saatnya pulang ke Konoha!" titahnya. Kepala pelayan langsung mengerti dan memerintahkan beberapa bawahannya mengumpulkan seluruh rombongan kerajaan untuk bersiap kembali ke Konoha.

Naruto tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Ada banyak hal yang harus dia selesaikan dan siapkan di istana untuk menuntaskan seluruh misinya. Kali ini dia harus mengambil bagiannya untuk mewujudkan negeri impian yang didambakan seluruh rakyat negerinya.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Ino yang lelah menangis ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Shikamaru yang terbujur kaku bersimbah darah. Tak peduli dengan darah Shikamaru yang ikut merembes ke bajunya sendiri. Toh sebelum ini dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan darah.

Naruto yang masuk kekamar Ino untuk secara khusus menjemputnya pulang ke istana Konoha. Menatap prihatin tubuh tak bernyawa Shikamaru, lalu segera beralih melihat Ino yang terkulai lemas disamping jasad sahabatnya. Dia berjalan mendekat, langsung menempatkan lengannya di bahu dan paha Ino lalu menggendongnya tanpa keberatan sedikitpun. Ino pun tak melakukan perlawanan. Matanya yang kini tak bercahaya itu memandang kosong jasad Shikamaru bersama tiga orang prajurit yang akan mengurus pemakamannya.

'Sekarang kau benar-benar lemah dan tak berdaya, Shika. Tapi kau pasti senang karena tak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu tidur panjangmu. Bahkan aku sekalipun' ujar Ino dalam hati sembari matanya masih menatap Shikamaru. Tiga prajurit tadi mulai menutup jasad Shikamaru dengan sehelai kain dan meletakkannya keatas tandu. Ino memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya lelah. Berharap ketika dia membuka matanya lagi nanti, semua mimpi buruknya benar-benar telah berakhir. Atau mungkin…tidak.

 _ **Dunia ini fana.**_

 _ **Kenikmatannya semu belaka.**_

 _ **Tak pernah benar-benar ada wujud bahagia.**_

 _ **Sampai kau menutup mata…selamanya.**_

Naruto melirik Ino yang memejamkan mata dalam gendongannya.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Para pelayan, pengawal dan permaisuri Sara sudah berkumpul bersiap untuk kembali ke Konoha saat mereka melihat Raja mereka membawa seorang gadis berlumuran darah yang sedang tertidur dalam gendongannya. Sebagian dari mereka merasa heran dan khawatir dengan raja mereka . Karena pakaian Naruto terkena noda darah yang ada ditangan dan baju Ino.

"Anda baik-baik saja yang mulia?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita paruh yang biasa melayani semua kebutuhan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelum menjawab,"Mana mungkin aku tak baik-baik saja setelah berhasil mendapatkan Ratuku kembali."

Permaisuri Sara yang bermaksud mendekati Naruto terhenti setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal. Matanya tertuju pada Ino yang ada di gendongan Naruto. Pantas malam tadi dia tak berhasil membuat gadis itu pergi dari kamar Naruto, bahkan dirinya lah yang terusir dari sana. "Ratu?" tanya Sara dalam sebuah gumaman

"Ya! Ratuku!" ujar Naruto mempertegas kalimatnya. Tanpa peduli dengan pandangan tak suka permaisuri Sara, Naruto membawa tubuh Ino masuk kekamarnya. "Bantu aku berganti pakaian!" titah Naruto pada pelayannya. Tiga orang pelayan termasuk pelayan wanita paruh baya tadi mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Mereka sudah faham apa yang harus mereka siapkan. Seorang pelayan membawa sebaskom air dan handuk. Dan yang lainnya menyiapkan baju Raja dan baju Ratu yang memang telah disiapkan oleh Naruto.

"Keluarlah!" perintah Naruto setelah pelayan menyiapkan semuanya. Para pelayan itu saling berpandangan. Memang bukan hal baru kalau Naruto selalu memakai pakaiannya sendiri, dia tak pernah mengizinkan para pelayan wanita itu menyentuhnya. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana dengan gadis yang dibawa Raja mereka? Siapa yang akan mengganti pakaiannya sedangkan gadis yang baru diletakkan Naruto diatas futon itu dalam kondisi tak berdaya seperti itu.

"Kalian tidak mendengarku?" tanya Naruto mengintimidasi. Para pelayan itu tersentak dan segera mengundurkan dirinya dengan membungkuk hormat.

Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup, Naruto kembali memperhatikan Ino. "Maaf." ucapnya tulus. Naruto membelai pipi Ino sebelum membersihkannya dengan handuk basah. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, Ino. Aku membutuhkanmu." lanjut Naruto. Tangannya mulai membuka ikatan Obi yang meililit pinggang Ino menyebabkan Yukata Ino ikut terbuka. Tapi toh Ino sepertinya tidak peduli. Termasuk ketika Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan menurunkan Yukata yang dipakainya hingga dadanya terekspos.

"Shikama-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Ino membuka matanya dengan pandangan membunuh. Naruto menyeringai, kilatan dimata Ino saat hasrat membunuhnya muncul ternyata belum berubah sama sekali. Dan pandangan itu kini sedang diarahkan padanya. Mau tidak mau Naruto memundurkan dirinya. Dia tau persis Ino tak pernah ragu-ragu. Dan Naruto belum mau mati, setidaknya sampai dia mencoba menenangkan Ino. Kalau sampai saat itu Ino tak juga berhasil ditenangkan, Naruto sudah pasrah.

Dengan cepat Ino menyambar obi-nya yang tergeletak di lantai, menarik keluar sesuatu berbentuk benang berwarna perak dari sana dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto hingga seluruh tubuh pria itu terlilit dengan benang perak Ino yang sepertinya sangat tajam. Lengan Hakama yang digunakan Naruto bahkan terkoyak dan jelas sekali Naruto bisa merasakan dinginnya benang perak yang menyentuh kulitnya. Sedikit saja Ino mengencangkan lilitannya, pastilah kulit Naruto akan tersayat.

Naruto berusaha tetap tenang,"Senjata rahasiamu selalu mengejutkanku. Kali ini apa? Benang perak?" Naruto menghela nafas,"Ino. Tidakkah ini terlalu kejam? Dengan benda ini kau tidak hanya membelah tubuh korbanmu menjadi dua. Apa kau bermaksud mencincang tubuhku?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Kau! Memerintahkannya untuk bunuh diri?" tanya Ino dengan nada suara datar, dingin dan kelam.

"Tidak" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi merasakan lengan kirinya tersayat. Sepertinya Ino tak mempercayai jawabannya. Naruto melirik lukanya, hanya sayatan kecil tapi rasanya begitu perih," Seberapa kejam kau ini sebenarnya? Kau bahkan mengoleskan racun"

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa alasan" Ino mengeratkan lagi lilitannya hingga kini sayatan kedua melukai kulit Naruto.

"Kau benar. Dia tidak sedang membunuh dirinya sendiri, dia hanya menyingkirkan orang terakhir yang menghalangi jalanmu menjadi Ratu" Naruto mulai merasakan sesak didadanya, keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Sial! Racun apa yang kau gunakan kali ini Ino. Kalau kau tidak cepat memberikan penawar aku bisa mati" ujar Naruto masih saja tampak santai padahal ucapannya serius. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Matilah kau!" ucap Ino dingin.

Naruto menatap mata Ino yang berkabut karena hasrat membunuh yang belum juga hilang. Dia tersenyum. Naruto bisa saja melepaskan diri dengan mudah dan menemukan dimana Ino menyimpan penawar racunnya. Dia sudah sangat mengenali kebiasaan Ino. "Kau tau kalau itu terjadi, negeri ini akan kembali kacau. Sebagai Ratu kau tidak akan membiarkannya kan?" tanya Naruto tetap tenang. Sejujurnya dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Tapi dia tau Ino peduli. Terbukti lilitan Ino mengendur. "Tapi kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Lakukanlah! Lagipula aku sudah memberikan nyawaku padamu sejak dulu." lanjut Naruto.

Begitu ada celah, Naruto segera melepaskan dirinya dari lilitan benang-benang perak Ino. Dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang semakin terasa lemas kepelukan Ino. Gadis itu dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Bodoh" umpat Ino.

Dia segera mengabil obat penawar yang dimasukkannya kedalam anting yang digunakannya. Hanya ada tiga tetes yang harusnya dia campurkan terlebih dahulu dengan air. Tapi itu tidak akan sempat sehingga Ino meneteskan obat penawar itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri dan memberikannya pada Naruto melalui sebuah ciuman panas yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Naruto.

Ino memastikan Naruto menyesap semua isi mulutnya. Seperti cepatnya racun yang ia buat bereaksi, penawar yang dia sediakanpun mampu menetralisir racun dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Kini Ino yang terengah-engah setelah Naruto melepas ciuman mereka dan berkata,"Jangan pernah memberikan obat penawar itu pada orang lain! Atau aku akan membunuhnya sebelum kau sempat menyembuhkannya" ancam Naruto. Jelas saja, dia tak akan rela jika obat penawar harus diberikan melalui sebuah ciuman sepanas itu.

Naruto bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ino sudah ada dalam pelukannya. Dia mendekap Ino semakin erat. Hanya ingin mendekapnya. Biarlah rombongannya menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Sementara sang permaisuri Sara memperhatikan dari jauh pintu kamar sang Raja yang tertutup rapat lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Matanya yang nyaris tak berkedip itu terus meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Ada sedikit rasa iba dalam diri kepala pelayan melihat permaisuri Sara. Sebab dia pasti sedang menduga-duga apa yang dilakukan oleh Raja yang tak lain adalah suaminya bersama dengan seorang wanita yang tampaknya mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Raja.

"Hamba mohon bersabarlah yang mulia Permaisuri. Ketika kerajaan sudah kembali stabil. Sang Ratu tidak akan membiarkan yang mulia Raja berlaku tak adil pada Anda" ucap kepala pelayan itu hampir seperti bisikan.

"Sang Ratu? Kau bahkan sudah mengakui keberadaannya sebagai Ratu?" sindir permaisuri Sara.

Sang kepala pelayan hanya tersenyum bijaksana. Dia bersyukur karena Raja mempercayainya sepenuhnya terbukti sebelum kejadian ini dia sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang Ino dari Raja sendiri. Juga dari Shikamaru. Ntah bagaimana tapi kepala pelayan itu sangat yakin kalau wanita bernama Ino itu pastilah sangat luar biasa. Kharismanya bahkan mampu menaklukan dua orang paling disegani di kerajaan Konoha. Bahkan sampai membuat Shikamaru menyerahkan nyawanya untuk mengahantarkan Ino menuju singgasana Ratu.

Tak lama kemudian, mata semua orang yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi membelalak melihat dua orang yang mereka tunggu keluar dari kamar. Raja sudah berganti pakaian menggunakan Hakama berwarna dark purple dengan motif burung bangau yang sangat indah. Sedangkan disebelahnya Ino berdiri anggun dengan kimono putih bermotif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna keunguan yang lembut. Rambut panjangnya dia biarkan tergerai hingga mencapai betis, tersemat diatas kepalanya sebuah jepit rambut yang memiliki tiga biji lonceng yang berbunyi ketika dia berjalan.

Permaisuri Sara bahkan tak bisa menahan jantungnya untuk berdegup lebih kencang. Kharisma sang raja rasanya semakin memancar karena kilau pesona wanita disampingnya. Seketika para pelayan dan pengawal berlutut hormat dihadapan keduanya. Hanya permaisuri yang hanya membungkuk dalam memberi penghormatan dengan hati penuh sayatan.

"Dia kah, sang Ratu?" lirih permaisuri Sara.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Begitu kembali ke istana. Segera Naruto menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada. Dia memberhentikan semua pejabat korup yang berusaha merong-rong kekuasaannya dan mencari keuntungan pribadi dengan menyalahgunakan jabatannya. Dia mengganti semua gubernur yang dipandang tak layak dengan orang-orang yang telah dia dan Shikamaru siapkan sebelumnya. Menerapkan peraturan-peraturan baru bagi pejabat istana yang tak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun bagi mereka untuk curang. Memanggil kaum terpelajar untuk rencana pambangunan berbagai infrastuktur yang akan memudahkan kehidupan rakyatnya.

Beberapa hari setelah perombakan jajaran pejabat kerajaan. Naruto secara langsung mengumumkan penobatan Ino sebagai Ratunya dengan gelar **'Hana no tsuki hime'**. Dan memberikan wewenang penuh bagi Ino untuk mengatur urusan rumah tangga istana. Tak ada yang berani menolak apalagi mencegah hal itu.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Ino setelah penobatan adalah mengumpulkan seluruh pelayan istana untuk memastikan pada mereka kalau mereka memahami filosofi tugas mereka di istana. Barulah setelah itu dia menyusun dan menempatkan setiap orang pada posisinya. Ino bahkan meminta penjahit istana untuk membuatkan baju-baju khusus sesuai bidang mereka masing-masing. Ino mengecek dapur, taman, perpustakaan kerajaan, ruang jahit, setiap kastil, ruang belajar dan seluruh tempat-tempat di istana ditemani Matsurii sebagai kepala pelayan pribadinya yang langsung ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

Butuh waktu dua minggu bagi Ino untuk membuat dirinya terbiasa dengan semua tugasnya sebgai Ratu. Walau sejak berumur 12 tahun Ino sudah mempelajari semuanya bersama Naruto didalam istana. Tetap tak mudah membuat dirinya benar-benar dicintai para pelayan. Apalagi sebagaian dari mereka ada yang masih berpihak pada Permaisuri Sara dan tak terima kalau tugas yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh permaisuri mereka diambil alih begitu saja oleh Ino. Bahkan Ratu baru itu berani mengubah banyak hal, seolah-olah selama ini permaisuri Sara tak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan semuanya dalam keadaan berantakan. Walau mereka tau itulah kenyataannya. Selama ini permaisuri Sara hanya dijadikan alat bagi pejabat istana untuk melanggengkan kekuasaannya, sehingga semua keputusan merekalah yang menentukan. Tak jarang hal itu justru mendzalimi para pelayan istana.

"Apa permaisuri Sara masih mengurung diri dikamarnya?" tanya Ino pada Matsurii.

"Iya yang mulia Ratu" jawab Matsurii.

"Sudah kukatakan kau tak perlu menggunakan kata 'yang mulia'" Ino mengingatkan. Dia memang pernah mengatakan pada para pelayan pribadinya untuk memanggilnya Ratu saja tanpa embel-embel 'yang mulia'. Matsurii hanya diam menanggapi Ino.

"Persiapkan teh dan kue manis besok. Aku akan mengunjungi kastil Permaisuri"

"Ratu!" seru Matsurii, panggilan itu bermaksud mencegah Ino untuk menemui permaisuri.

"Mengunjunginya tidak akan menjatuhkan harga diriku."

"Tapi Ratu. Yang mulia permaisuri bahkan tidak hadir ke acara penobatan anda" Matsurii mengingatkan.

"Matsurii" panggil Ino membuat si empunya nama tersentak karena namanya diucapkan oleh seorang Ratu. Hal yang tak biasa dilakukan oleh para bangsawan untuk menyebutkan nama pelayannya. Bahkan seringkali mereka tak mengetahui nama para pelayannya.

"H..hai'"

"Berhentilah berpikir tentang status dan kedudukan menentukan kehormatan seseorang!" nasihat Ino.

"H..hai'"

Ino tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya Matsurii,"Sekarang. Istirahatlah. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu sampai pagi. Jadi tidurlah dengan nyenyak." suruh Ino.

"Hai'" wajah Matsurii bersemu merah saat mendapati Ino tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia pun undur diri dari kamar Ino. Terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati sang Raja berdiri didepan pintu kamar Ratunya.

"Yang mulia," sapanya.

"Kau melayani Ratu dengan baik?"

"Hamba berusaha sebaik mungkin, Yang Mulia."

"Jangan menghalangi jalan pelayanku, Yang Mulia. Masuklah kalau kau ingin masuk" ujar Ino dengan nada perintah.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan Ratuku" Naruto memiringkan badannya. Hal itu tentu membuat Matsurii begitu canggung ketika melewatinya.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini, Yang Mulia?" tanya Ino begitu Naruto mendudukan diri didepannya. Ino tak merasa perlu berdiri dan memberikan tempatnya pada Naruto.

Naruto memberengutkan bibirnya,"Sesibuk apa kau sebenarnya? Mengunjungiku tak akan menjatuhkan harga dirimu kan?" tanya Naruto kesal. Pasalnya, sejak kedatangannya ke istana. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum didatangi Ino adalah kediaman Raja. Selama tiga minggu baru sekali Naruto bisa menemui Ino, yaitu sebelum penobatannya sebagai Ratu dua minggu lalu. Wajar saja kan kalau Naruto menuntut.

"Raja sendiri yang bilang, aku boleh datang kalau ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Dan tak ada yang ingin kutanyakan" jawab Ino.

"Ck" Naruto berdecak. Dia beringsut kepangkuan Ino, meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dipangkuan sang Ratu. "Tidakkah kau merasa perlu mengunjungiku, sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kekasihku adalah pria bernama Naruto. Bukan sang Raja." jawab Ino. Dan Naruto tersenyum paham. Dia bangkit dan melepaskan topi serta jubah kebesarannya. Melepaskan semua simbol-simbol kerajaan yang dikenakannya termasuk lencana yang tersemat dipakaiannya.

"Baiklah sayangku. Narutomu ini sangat merindukanmu" Naruto mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibir Ino. "Maukah kau memberiku malaikat-malaikat kecil pelipur laraku?" bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Ino.

Ino meremas rambut pirang Naruto,"Tapi kau harus berjanji. Kau tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti mereka. Jangan biarkan duri-duri tembok istana melukai mereka."

Mata Naruto berubah Sayu mendengar kata-kata Ino. Tapi Ino benar dia harus bisa melindungi anak-anaknya kelak dari berbagai konspirasi licik yang terjadi di istana. Dia tidak akan membiarkan anak-anaknya memiliki nasib yang sama sepertinya. "Aku berjanji. Aku akan melindungi mereka dengan semua yang kumiliki bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri."

Ino mengangguk setuju,"Dan percayalah, mulai sekarang kau tak akan sendiri. Aku akan selalu berdiri disampingmu"

Baik Ino dan Naruto berhenti sejenak. Mereka sama-sama menarik nafas mempersiapkan diri untuk menyatukan jiwa dan raga mereka. Melalui interaksi intim mereka menyampaikan cinta satu sama lain. Keduanya faham, dengan tanggung jawab yang mereka pikul. Bagaimanapun mereka menginginkannya. Mereka tak akan pernah memiliki cinta yang egois.

 ** _Bagi sepasang kekasih, malam yang dilewatkan berdua bisa terasa sangat panjang sekaligus sangat singkat._**

 ** _Takkan ada pasangan kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih yang rela dengan kehadiran sang mentari._**

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Permaisuri Sara terkejut dengan berita kedatangan Ino yang baru disampaikan pelayan pribadinya. Dia bahkan belum menggunakan riasan apapun diwajahnya. Apalagi sejak kedatangan Ino, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk merias wajahnya. Karena percuma saja, bahkan sebelumnya sang Raja juga tidak pernah mengunjunginya secara khusus. Hanya dirinya yang selalu mengambil inisiatif untuk mendatangi kediaman Raja. Itupun yang mereka lakukan tidak lebih dari sekedar minum teh bersama dimalam hari.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu deng-" perkataan permaisuri Sara terpotong ketika Ino sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Ino memperhatikan keadaan kamar permaisuri Sara yang tampaknya sudah beberapa hari tak singgahi sinar matahari. Udaranya pun terasa pengap karena jendela yang tak dibuka.

Permaisuri Sara memandang sengit Ino yang menurutnya begitu lancang,"Apa kau ingin memamerkan kekuasaanmu dihadapanku, Ratu?" marahnya.

"Ya!" jawab Ino tegas. Sara membulatkan matanya. Matsurii yang berdiri disamping Ino meliriknya. "Sekarang kau perhatikan baik-baik seberapa berkuasanya aku di istana ini!" ujar Ino angkuh.

Lalu dia memerintahkan pada para pelayan untuk membuka jendela dan membereskan kamar permaisuri Sara yang menurutnya cukup berantakan dan terlalu penuh. Dia bahkan memerintahkan Matsurii untuk memaksa permaisuri Sara membersihkan tubuhnya. Memakaikannya dengan pakaian yang telah Ino siapkan. Sara tak bisa melakukan apapun selain terus berteriak kesal kepada para pelayan.

 _'Byuuurr…'_ dia bahkan menyiram Matsurii dengan semangkuk air ketika Matsurii bermaksud merias wajahnya.

 _'Plaaak…'_ Ino menampar keras pipi Sara, membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Berani sekali kau menyiram pelayan pribadiku" kata Ino dengan nada rendah yang terasa mencekam."Menghina pelayanku, sama artinya kau menghinaku" lanjut ino.

"Kheh..itu artinya statusmu sama rendahnya dengan pelayan" lawan permaisuri Sara.

'Plaaak…' Ino menampar Sara lagi. Semua pelayan mengernyit membayangkan betapa sakitnya tamparan Ino itu. Tapi toh tak ada yang berani membela Sara. Termasuk pelayan-pelayan Sara.

"Orang yang tidak menghargai orang lain. Dia lah manusia rendah yang sebenarnya. Orang seperti itu sama sekali tidak pantar untuk dihormati. Bahkan jika itu Raja sekalipun."

Permaisuri Sara memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya hanya menegang ketika Ino secara langsung mengambil bedak dan memakaikannya diwajahnya. Sara bisa merasakan lembutnya sentuhan Ino. Dengan telaten Ino memakaikan celak dan pemerah pipi. Lalu mengoleskan pemerah bibir dengan menggunakan jari kelingkingnya.

Matsurii tersenyum dengan aksi majikannya. Ino benar, melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain tak akan membuat harga dirimu jatuh. Bahkan Ino tampak semakin terhormat ketika dia memakaikan riasan diwajah permaisuri Sara.

 _'Anda memang Ratu sejati yang mulia Hana no tsuki hime'_ batin Matsurii dan para pelayan yang ada dikamar itu. Bahkan pelayan permaisuri Sara tak bisa untuk tak ikut mengagumi sang Ratu.

"Sekarang ikut denganku ke paviliun barat. Ada tugas yang harus kau lakukan." ajak Ino. Kedua rombongan permaisuri dan Ratu berjalan ber-iringan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Ino.

Disana Ino sudah memerintahkan pelayan untuk menyiapkan teh. Dan mulai membicarakan tugas yang dimaksud. Ino ingin membuka paviliun barat setiap hari Sabtu untuk seluruh rakyat terutama anak-anak dan remaja. Tentu saja mereka tak hanya bisa melihat-lihat istana. Tapi kerajaan akan menyiapkan tempat-tempat dan guru agar rakyat bisa mempelajari banyak hal. Ino ingin paviliun itu ditata sedemikian rupa agar ada ruang khusus untuk belajar menjahit pakaian, menyulam dan merajut. Ruang untuk belajar mengolah bahan makanan dengan baik. Ruang untuk belajar merangkai bunga. Ruang baca dan tulis. Ruang melukis. Bahkan Ino ingin membuat sebuah sanggar untuk anak laki-laki belajar bela diri. Tentu saja kerajaan akan menyiapkan guru-guru terbaik mereka untuk mengajari rakyat semua hal itu tergantung minat anak-anak yang akan belajar.

"Dan tentu saja setiap hari Sabtu kita akan menyediakan makanan yang lezat untuk mereka yang datang belajar" ucap Ino di akhir penjelasannya.

Permaisuri Sara begitu takjub dengan ide Ino. Selama ini dia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sama sekali. "Bagaimana dengan dana yang harus kita keluarkan?" tanya permaisuri.

"Aku sudah memeriksa pengeluaran istana dan pejabat negara yang begitu besar. Kita akan mengurangi setengahnya dan mengalokasikannya sebagai anggaran pendidikan." jawab Ino.

"Jika kau sudah merencanakan semuanya. Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?" didalam lubuk hatinya Sara merasa iri dengan kebijaksanaan Ino. Inilah Ratu yang selama ini didambakan sang Raja.

"Kau yang akan bertanggung jawab melaksanakannya Permaisuri." titah Ino. Sara melihat Ino tak percaya.

"Mulai besok aturlah tempat ini sebaik mungkin. Carilah guru-guru terbaik disetiap bidang yang akan mengajar rakyat. Siapkan menu makanan yang akan kita sajikan." jelas Ino memaparkan tugas yang harus Sara lakukan. Sara dibuat mengerjab, selama ini dia tak pernah melakukan semua itu. Semua yang dia lakukan hanya duduk dan menerima laporan dari para kepala pelayan istana.

"Aku sudah memilihkan lima pelayan terbaik untuk membantumu. Segera setelah kau mempersiapkan semuanya. Kita akan mengumumkan hal ini keseluruh negeri. Kau mengerti?" Sara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Mungkin ini adalah pekerjaan terberat yang akan dia lakukan.

"Lakukanlah dengan sepenuh hatimu. Maka rakyat akan mencintaimu sepenuh jiwa mereka." ujar Ino yang sudah bermaksud untuk pergi. Sara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa aku juga bisa mendapatkan cinta dari Yang Mulia Raja?" tanya Sara sebelum Ino melangkah lebih jauh.

Ino diam sejenak. Dia tidak bisa menjamin hal itu. Karena Ino tau Naruto hanya mencintai dirinya seorang. "Raja akan memperhatikan dan menghormatimu Permaisuri. Tapi Naruto hanya akan mencintai seorang Ino." mendengar jawaban Ino, Permaisuri Sara tak bisa menahan air matanya. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan para pelayannya. Sara menangis tersedu.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak Ino memerintahkan pada Sara untuk membuat acara 'istana terbuka'. Rakyat dengan antusias mengahadirinya. Itu membuktikan kalau mereka semua ingin belajar. Selama ini semua ilmu itu hanya didapatkan oleh putra-putri bangsawan atau orang-orang kaya saja. Pendidikan masih menjadi sesuatu yang sulit didapat oleh rakyat biasa. Karena itu Ino berpikir, suatu hari nanti Ino ingin membuka sekolah disetiap desa yang ada di kerajaan Konoha.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Permaisuri Sara." puji Ino tulus. Dia bisa melihat penataan tempat belajar yang sangat bagus dan nyaman. Guru-guru dibantu para pelayan mengajarkan dengan sabar anak-anak rakyat jelata yang datang. Makanan yang tersaji juga tampak lezat.

Ino tersenyum memperhatikan anak-anak yang usianya masih dibawah tujuh tahun yang lebih tertarik berkumpul ditempat makanan disediakan daripada belajar. Ino segera berjalan kesana setelah sebelumnya memerintahkan para pelayannya untuk tak mengikutinya kecuali Matsurii.

Ino menepukkan tangannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak yang sibuk menikmati makanan mereka padanya. Semua anak-anak kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu melihat Ino. Tentu saja mereka belum mengerti kalau Ino adalah Ratu mereka.

"Apa kalian ingin hadiah?" tanya Ino sembari menunjukkan sebuah tas kecil untuk anak perempuan ditangan kanannya dan topi kain ditangan kirinya untuk anak laki-laki. "Tas dan topi ini dibuat langsung oleh sang Ratu khusus untuk kalian" ungkap Ino.

"Haaaaii''" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya jika kalian bisa membacakan sebuah buku dongeng untuk semua orang."

"Eeeeehhh" protes mereka serempak. Karena tak satu pun dari mereka bisa membaca. Dan Ino tau itu. Karena itulah Ino membuat tantangan ini. Agar mereka mulai tertarik untuk belajar membaca dan menulis.

"Karena itu kalian harus mulai belajar membaca bersama guru kalian mulai sekarang. Jika kalian sudah bisa membaca sebuah buku, datanglah padaku. Aku akan memberikan hadiah ini untuk orang itu" Ino memberikan syaratnya. Lalu tertawa bersama kericuhan anak-anak yang mulai mengerumuni guru yang ditunjuk Ino.

Begitulah dan satu persatu anak-anak itu mulai mendatangi Ino atau permaisuri Sara setiap kali mereka sudah mampu membaca buku yang diminta. Ino juga tak segan-segan untuk ikut mengajarkan keterampilan yang dia kuasai seperti merangkai bunga dan meracik tanaman obat jika dia ada waktu luang. Melihat ketulusan Ino, permaisuri Sara juga mulai ikut turun tangan langsung. Walaupun ketika Ino tidak ada disana.

"Ratu. Yang mulia Raja ingin Anda menemaninya makan siang" Matsurii melaporkan.

"Baiklah" jawab Ino lemah.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Matsurii khawatir.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan berjalan diiringi para pelayannya menuju tempat dimana Naruto telah menunggunya. Seperti perintahnya, dimeja makan hanya ada beberapa jenis makanan yang tak terlalu banyak namun cukup dimakan oleh mereka berdua. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika Ino sudah mendudukkan dirinya diatas bantal duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau tampak pucat"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku akan memanggil tabib"

"Tidak perlu"

"Ino!"

"Naruto!"

Mereka saling bertatapan sengit tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah" Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Percuma saja memaksa Ino. Lagipula perutnya sudah sangat lapar.

"Pastikan kau menghabiskan makananmu" Ino menyumpitkan sepotong daging ke mangkuk nasi Naruto. Hal itu sengaja dilakukan Ino untuk menciptakan suasana rumah untuk Naruto. Dia selalu berusaha menciptakan moment dimana mereka tak harus berperan sebagai pasangan Raja dan Ratu. Tapi hanya pasangan suami istri biasa.

"Kalau kau menghabiskan makananmu aku akan memberi hadiah istimewa untukmu"

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Ino" Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau bisa mengusir rasa kesepian permaisuri Sara aku akan memberimu kejutan besar" Ino mengganti tantangannya yang tampaknya tak disukai oleh Naruto.

"Ck.." Naruto berdecak kesal. Lagi-lagi Ino megangkat hal ini sebagai tema pembicaraan. Wanitanya ini memang keras kepala. Padahal Naruto sudah berkali-kali menolak permintaan Ino tentang menginap di kamar permaisuri Sara.

"Dia sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai permaisuri dengan sangat baik. Dia pantas mendapatkan pujian dari sang Raja"

"Kalau kau tidak bersikeras dia pasti sud-"

"Cukup! Naruto!" Seru Ino dengan nada meninggi. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi raja yang adil pada rakyatmu kalau kau tak bisa adil pada istrimu"

"Aku hanya punya satu hati, Ino"

"Aku tau! Tapi aku juga tau kau punya hati yang besar. Masih ada banyak tempat untuk rakyatmu, untukku dan untuk permaisuri Sara"

"Baiklah! Tapi kau harus tau cinta dihatiku hanya milikmu" lagi-lagi Naruto mengalah. Ino tersenyum puas, memajukan badannya untuk memberi kecupan terimakasih di pipi Naruto.

"Sekarang biarkan aku makan dengan tenang!" Naruto mengakhiri percakapan. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Ino. Permaisuri Sara sudah banyak berubah. Lagipula dulu dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh para pejabat korup itu. Kesalahannya satu-satunya adalah bahwa dia terlalu polos dan mudah dimanipulasi.

Selesai menemani Naruto makan. Ino bermaksud undur diri kekamarnya. Sejujurnya tubuhnya terasa letih sekali, kepalanya juga berdenyut-denyut sejak tadi. Syukurnya Naruto tak terlalu memperhatikan Ino yang hampir tak menyentuh makanannya tadi.

"Tunggu!" tahan Naruto ketika Ino mulai beranjak."Mana kejutanku?" tagih Naruto.

"Kau bahkan belum melakukan apapun Yang Mulia" Naruto merengut mendengar jawaban Ino. Mau tak mau membuat Ino tertawa dengan tingkah Naruto. Kekonyolan Naruto memang membuat Ino jatuh cinta berkali-kali

"Baiklah! Tapi berjanjilah jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu didepan orang lain apalagi rakyatmu sendiri" Ino berjalan mendekati Naruto dan merunduk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung ditempatnya.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Naruto benar-benar memenuhi janjinya. Malam itu juga dia pergi ke kediaman Permaisuri Sara. Sontak saja semua pelayan yang ada disana merasa terkejut. Itu pertama kalinya sang Raja mengunjungi Permaisuri dimalam hari. Saat itu permaisuri Sara bahkan sudah bersiap untuk tidur .

"Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di alas duduk yang biasa diduduki permaisuri. Sedangkan permaisuri sendiri menduduki bantal duduk di seberang meja kecil dihadapan keduanya.

"Ti..tidak Yang Mulia." jawab permaisuri Sara. Tangannya secara tidak sadar sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang sudah tergerai tanpa hiasan apapun. Dia juga tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah karena sekarang dia hanya memakai kimono satu lapis tanpa mantel. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia berpenampilan seperti itu didepan sang Raja.

"Apa kedatanganku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Naruto yang memperhatikan gelagat permaisuri Sara.

"Ti..tidak Yang Mulia" jawab permaisuri Sara. Naruto tertawa geli. Hal yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Sara sebelumnya hingga membuat Sara terpaku memperhatikan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya menghangat sekaligus sedih. Sara menyadari seberapa besar pengaruh Hana no tsuki hime dalam hidup pria dihadapannya. Baik sebagai Raja maupun sebagai Naruto.

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau gugup!" ujar Naruto menatap langsung mata permaisuri Sara.

"Tidak yang mulia!" seru Permaisuri Sara tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah. Duduk disampingku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan" titah Naruto. Dia menepuk-nepuk alas duduk disebelahnya. Dengan canggung permaisuri Sara mendekat. Jangankan orang lain yang melihat, dia pun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini Sara tak begini. Ternyata perhatian Raja padanya malah membuatnya salah tingkah.

Begitu Sara mendekat, Naruto menarik kepalanya dan mencium keningnya khidmat. Lembut penuh kasih sayang, berbeda dengan yang pernah dirasakan Sara sebelumnya. Yang hanya sebuah ciuman formalitas. Dingin dan hambar.

"Yang mulia?"

"Aku bangga padamu, Permaisuri. Kau telah membuktikan padaku, kalau kau layak menjadi permaisuri negeri ini" puji Naruto. Dengan lembut dia mendekap permaisuri Sara didadanya. "Aku yakin. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, rakyat akan semakin mencintaimu"

Permaisuri Sara tersenyum lembut dalam dekapan Raja Naruto. Ingin rasanya dia menanyakan apakah dihati sang Raja ada cinta untuknya walau hanya sedikit. Tapi Sara mengurungkannya. Dia terlalu takut untuk brharap.

 ** _Seseorang yang berani jatuh cinta._**

 ** _Harus bersiap untuk menumpahkan air mata._**

 ** _Karena cinta tak selamanya disambut mesra._**

 ** _Tapi biarlah, karena bahagia selalu ada saat berdua._**

"Terimakasih yang mulia. Kau membuatku merasa berharga"

Walaupun mereka hanya menghabiskan malam dengan minum teh sambil berbincang. Tapi itu memberi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi permaisuri Sara.

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

Ino memperhatikan dari atas Gazebo kegiatan rutin 'istana terbuka' yang semakin hari semakin menunjukkan perkembangannya. Semakin banyak anak-anak yang datang, bahkan sepertinya mereka harus mulai membagi anak-anak itu untuk belajar dihari yang berbeda. Hasil karya seni mereka juga berhasil menarik perhatian para bangsawan yang datang saat mereka mengadakan pameran di festival kerajaan. Anak-anak semakin banyak yang bisa menulis, bahkan mereka mampu menyalin buku-buku ilmu pengetahuan. Sehingga semakin banyak yang bisa memperlajarinya.

Permaisuri Sara juga semakin bijaksana. Raja bahkan memerintahkan untuk membangun sebuah gedung perpustakaan didekat Istana atas permintaan permaisuri Sara.

Ino yakin, tak ada cara lain untuk membangun negeri selain menyiapkan generasi penerus sebaik-baiknya. Dan hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan dengan memberikan ilmu yang cukup sebagai bekal mereka. Sebagai Ratu dia ingin menjamin rakyatnya mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik. Permaisuri Sara membenarkan hal itu dan memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kemajuan pendidikan negerinya. Dia menikmati hari-harinya bersama anak-anak yang dididiknya. Kekosongan hatinya dipenuhi dengan cinta seluruh rakyat negerinya.

Naruto sebagai Raja bertugas menjamin kesejahteraan dan keamanan negerinya. Agar semua orang bisa hidup aman dan damai sehingga pembangunan akan terus terjadi. Semua orang harus saling bekerja sama. Mengerjakan bagiannya masing-masing untuk mewujudkan kemajuan negeri.

Itulah yang ingin Naruto tanamkan pada bayi mungil dalam gendongannya . Bayi laki-laki yang baru dilahirkan Ino sebulan yang lalu. Bayi yang terlahir dengan memikul tanggung jawab dan takdir yang besar.

"Jangan takut, dinding berduri ini tak akan bisa melukaimu. Karena ayahmu ini akan selalu melindungimu. Kau akan dirawat oleh ibumu, wanita terhebat di negeri ini. Kau juga punya Ibu Sara yang akan mendidikmu dengan banyak ilmu pengetahuan." bisik Naruto ditelinga putranya. Dia menciumi kedua pipi darah dagingnya selembut mungkin. Disampingnya Ino dan Sara ikut tersenyum bahagia.

 ** _Semua orang terlahir dengan takdir yang berbeda._**

 ** _Tapi bagaimanapun kita pernah menderita._**

 ** _Tetaplah percaya.._**

 ** _Kalau kita selalu bersabar dan bersyukur kitapun akan bahagia…_**

/

.

/

#*STAR*#

/

.

/

#*TAMAT*#

* * *

 **TERIMAKASIH**

 **Telah berkenan membaca sampai akhir**

 **Kau tau, terkadang aku merasa iri padamu.**

 **Kau tampak sangat bahagia.**

 **Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, semua yang kau miliki.**

 **Akupun memilikinya.**

 **Lalu apa yang kurang dariku hingga aku merasa iri?**

 **Ah..aku tau.**

 **Sabar dan Syukur.**

 **Sabar lah menghadapi setiap masalah.**

 **Bersyukurlah untuk semua kemudahan yang kau punya.**

 **Maka kau akan bahagia.**

 **By : Star Azura**


End file.
